


A red and white Christmas

by Kamm



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Public Masturbation, Sexting
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 02:13:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13203582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamm/pseuds/Kamm
Summary: (P0rnfest) Originale – M/M - Sexting durante il pranzo di Natale, di nascosto, cercando di mantenere un'espressione seria per non farsi beccare dai parenti





	A red and white Christmas

Leo gli mancava.

Quel suo ridicolo sorriso solare che gli rivolgeva ogni volta che lo beccava a guardarlo, i suoi capelli ricci, del color del grano, perennemente scompigliati, i suoi occhi azzurri, sempre luminosi.

Gli mancavano le sue mani, i leggeri calli che aveva sulle dita a forza di disegnare, la sua bocca, sempre morbida e pronta ad aprirsi per lui quando lo baciava.

Sentiva la mancanza come se qualcuno gli avesse strappato un organo, qualcosa di piccolo ma vitale, che aveva compromesso tutte le sue altre funzioni.

Richard si rendeva conto che era una reazione esagerata, in fondo si sarebbero rivisti a scuola non appena fossero finite le vacanze, solo che gli sarebbe piaciuto poter trascorrere il Natale insieme, conoscere le famiglie l'uno dell'altro, poter finalmente dire a tutti di essere fidanzati...

Sarebbe stato bello.

Invece non sarebbe successo, non per un altro anno almeno.

E oltre a sopportare la sua mancanza doveva anche sopportare l'essere bloccato all'enorme tavolata preparata da sua madre, tra zia Margaret, che non sembrava capace di smettere di ridere senza rischiare di far incrinare i vetri della sala, e la cugina Lauren, che a differenza sua se l'era portato a pranzo il _fidanzatino._

Era tutto uno schifo.

Viva il Natale.

Era già deciso a tentare il suicidio soffocandosi con un antipasto, quando il suo cellulare, nella tasca dei jeans, vibrò.

Che Leo volesse fargli nuovamente gli auguri? Si erano parlati già quella mattina, prima di finire entrambi occupati dalle rispettive famiglie, ma al biondo piaceva mandargli piccoli messaggi carini anche quando non potevano intavolare una vera conversazione.

 

_'Stavo pensando che se fossi qui con me_ _mi piacerebbe aprirti i pantaloni sotto il tavolo, prenderti in mano e masturbarti, davanti a tutti, mentre tu cerchi di soffocare i gemiti.'_

 

Ah.

No.

Quello non era un 'piccolo messaggio carino'.

Gli mandò un ' _wtf!!!_ ' in risposta, annuendo a casaccio ad una domanda che qualcuno gli aveva appena posto, per non sembrare distratto e farsi sgridare per essere al telefono anche a Natale.

Non passarono neanche cinque secondi prima che Leo gli rispondesse.

 

' _Dai, ti lamentavi tanto che ti saresti annoiato, sto cercando di rallegrare il tuo Natale! ;)'_

 

Più che rallegrargli alcunché rischiava di ucciderlo per autocombustione.

Non ebbe il tempo di finire di scrivergli una protesta che l'altro continuò.

 

' _Vorrei potermi inginocchiare tra le tue gambe, adesso, mi prenderei il mio tempo a leccartelo prima di prenderti in bocca, tutto, fino in fondo, come piace a te.'_

 

Richard era diviso tra l'orrore e l'eccitazione, aveva il fidanzato più stronzo dell'universo, non poteva mandargli quei messaggi mentre suo nonno cercava di fargli un discorso su come dovesse muoversi a scegliere cosa fare da grande, trovare un lavoro serio! Non perdersi a fantasticare sul voler fare lo scrittore, bla bla bla.

 

' _Mi metterei d'impegno a succhiartelo, inizierei massaggiandoti con la lingua il glande, poi scenderei giù, sull'asta. Ti terrei stretto alla base con una mano, così che tu possa godertelo senza venire troppo presto, per tutto il tempo che mi pare. Fino a quando non sarai al tuo limite e sarai a pochissimo dal metterti a gemere apertamente a tavola. Solo allora ti lascerei venire.'_

 

Un gemito rischiò di sfuggirgli dalle labbra già solo leggendolo, per fortuna riuscì a camuffarlo per un colpo di tosse, scatenando diverse reazioni tra cui 'Te l'ho sempre detto di non abbuffarti!' 'Ooh, ti starà venendo l'influenza, ho sentito che ce l'hanno avuta in molti, anche Mick, vero Mick?' e 'Si mette la mano davanti, mica vorrai attaccarla a tutti?'

Non riuscì a rispondere a nessuno di loro, tranne che a monosillabi, a nessuno sembrò importare però, troppo presi a parlarsi l'uno sopra l'altro e a tenere dieci conversazioni diverse.

 

' _In bocca, ovviamente. Mi è sempre piaciuto il tuo gusto, scambierei volentieri la salsa ai mirtilli per una goccia del tuo sperma._ '

 

Sentiva le guance bruciargli, fissò imbambolato la salsa ai mirtilli sul loro tavolo, morendo un po' dentro.

Era imbarazzante a livelli atroci, la parte peggiore era che il suo corpo non sembrava aver recepito neanche una minuscola parte del suo disagio a quella situazione, infatti era duro. Molto.

Cercò di accavallare le gambe per evitare che sua cugina o sua zia potessero notarlo per sbaglio, ma si rivelò un'idea terribile, visto che così aumentava solo la frizione e - ohmidio gli faceva pure male – così decise infine di limitarsi ad avvicinare di più la sedia al tavolo, per nascondersi completamente sotto di esso.

 

't _i odio tantissimo ho un erezione per colpa tua vorrei anche io farti e farmi fare tutta quella roba ma ti picchierei smettila!!!!!!_

_un'erezione al pranzo di natale!!!!!!_

_mi guardano tutti strano_

_già pensano lo sia normalmente *_ _t_ _ re faccine piangenti _ _*_

 

Leo ignorò completamente le sue proteste, Richard non si capacitava di come non avesse il suo stesso identico problema. Anche se, l'altro era sempre stato più spudorato, quindi era possibile che ce l'avesse e semplicemente non gli importasse.

 

' _Toccati_.'

 

Lo odiava sul serio.

E si odiava, perché stava pensando di assecondarlo e farlo davvero.

Era più veloce che aspettare che quella dannata erezione passasse da sola.

Non lo stava guardando nessuno, solo sua madre ogni tanto gli lanciava delle occhiate preoccupate, perché sembrava aver preso per buona che la ragione di quel suo innaturale silenzio fosse una futura malattia.

Si spinse il cellulare nuovamente in tasca, per liberarsi una mano, fece finta di star ancora mangiando con una, rimestando il cibo nel piatto.

Portò l'altra sul suo pacco rigonfio.

Non aveva alcuna intenzione di aprirsi i pantaloni, non ce n'era bisogno comunque.

Si massaggiò il membro con tocchi decisi attraverso la stoffa, era scomodo cercare di non rendere troppo ovvi i suoi movimenti, doverlo fare con più lentezza di quella che avrebbe voluto, così come era scomodo masturbarsi strofinandosi in quel modo, ma nell'eccitazione del momento non gli importava.

Voleva solo venire.

E dopo una manciata di minuti, continuando a toccarsi, premendosi un tovagliolo sulla bocca ogni volta che rischiava di fare rumore, ci riuscì.

 

' _mi hai reso il tipo di persona che si fa le seghe davanti a tutta la sua famiglia A NATALE contento?'_

 

Spedì quel messaggio non appena ritrovò la capacità di smetterla di tremare, giusto in tempo perché sua zia si girasse verso di lui, notasse quando rosso e bagnaticcio di sudore fosse, ed esclamasse che secondo lei gli stava salendo la febbre.

Nella confusione di mani premute sulla fronte e 'stai bene? Vuoi andare a stenderti un pochino? Ti chiamo per il dolce.' non lesse subito la risposta di Leo.

Quando lo fece accettò la proposta di andare a stendersi, per poterlo chiamare e insultarlo.

Gli ultimi messaggi del biondo recitavano:

 

_*faccina scioccata*_

_Ma l'hai fatto davvero?_

_Cioè sul serio?_

_AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH_

_AHAHAHAHHAHA_

_AHAHAHAH *faccina che piange dal ridere*_

_Amore_

_Amore ti amo tantissimo_

_Ti amo tantissimo ma io stavo cazzeggiando, non pensavo mi avresti ascoltato._

_Speravo che andassi in bagno e mi chiamassi, così sì magari avremmo potuto fare sesso telefonico ma più che altro perché volevo dirti che sto venendo da te._

_Ho parlato a te ai miei e si sono rivelati più comprensivi del previsto, sarà lo spirito natalizio?_

_Ti pare che riuscirei a scriverti tutte quelle porcherie a tavola?_

_*svariati cuoricini*_

 


End file.
